Beyond Peach Creek
In the later years of Ed, Edd n Eddy, we started learning more about what lies outside of the Eds' small developmen . Lemon Brook Lemon Brook is the first neighboring town we learned about. It is the only neighboring town that was named, and it seems to suggest that other nearby towns follow this theme of naming towns after local fruits and waterways. It is first mentioned in 'Tight End Ed', where we learn that the Peach Creek Cobbler's rival team is the Lemon Brook Lumpers. We get to see the silhouettes of these football-playing students, as well as their uniform, and hear their dinosaur-like grunts. We also get to see the Lemon Brook Jr. High school bus. In the Big Picture Show, we find out that the mysterious factory far behind the cul-de-sac is actually on the border of Peach Creek and Lemon Brook, so we've seen a part of Lemon Brook since before it was even revealed that another town existed. Additional Lemon Brook locations that are visted in the movie include a forest of evergreens (and a few other trees), a cliff, a waterfall, and a stream (possibly the town's titular brook). Jawbreaker Factory Town This Jawbreaker Factory Town was not named (and most people don't even realize it's a different town), but it was the first new town to be explored in the show. Kevin's father works in this town's Jawbreaker Factory. It appears in 'Run, Ed, Run'. It is on the opposite border of Peach Creek from Lemon Brook. The only clue that it's a different town is that, as the bus passes the Kitchen Shop, there is a sign facing drivers that says "Bye Bye, Come Again!" From what we see in the episode, it appears to be mostly fields, hills, electrical towers, fences, roads, and the Jawbreaker Factory. In overhead shots later in the episode, the town has at least 2 cul-de-sacs (on opposite sides of a street), woods, ponds, a river, many streets (one bridges the river), and numerous buildings. The shots don't exactly match up to form a good idea of the town's design, but it's interesting to say the least. The "Desert" The Eds and Rolf start their adventure, in the Big Picture Show, by going in the opposite direction they end up heading in. This takes the characters to what most fans refer to as a desert. It lacks many cliche desert details, though, perhaps suggesting that it is simply undeveloped land. It is characterized by dry sunbaked dirt, with barely any grass, a few electrical towers heading away from the desert, and a large boulder, possibly caused by glacial erratics. This area is in the same direction as the jawbreaker factory town, and may be part of it, fitting in with how much empty land there was in 'Run Ed Run'. A more cliche desert is seen in a similar desert in the comic 'Eds On Wheels' (drawn by the show's artists). It is unknown if that desert is canon, the same one, or a little bit past this undeveloped land. Swamp Town An unnamed Swamp Town past Lemon Brook, connected to the Lemon Brook brook/stream. The creators generally considered this a separate town from Lemon Brook and the city, though this is not stated in the movie. The most notable location in the town is a large swamp, surrounded by what was intended to be a closed road (in the finished movie, it seems more like it's a branch of a highway). Bulletholes are seen in a No Dumping sign next to the swamp, suggesting that the natives are rowdy and violent. On the other side of the closed road, there seem to be a few gardens, and along the road there are signs advertising nearby attractions (either in the town or the city). Locations that are possibly in the Swamp Town include: Oven Mitt World, Uncle Stumpy's Animal Park, Ghetti's Gators, Crawdad Hut (this sign claims that this restaurant is closed), and Big Lady Restaurant. Outside of the swamp area, there mostly seem to be trees and fields. This part of town seems to be right on the border of the city. The City The City is first referenced in 'Urban Ed', although at the time it was unclear whether the Eds were talking about cities in general or a nearby city. In the Big Picture Show, however, we get to see a bit more of the nearby city, confirming that they were talking about a nearby place. In the movie, it is only seen as a silhouetted cityscape of generic buildings, including a space needle. We do get to see a bit of the downtown area, though. This includes a highway (the Eds take the "Pear Street" exit, suggesting that the city's streets may follow a fruit pattern like the suburbs' names), fields, trees, a "Fast Gas" gas station, Crummy Apartments, Vic's Slop Bucket, at least 3 motels, Seat Cover World, Lake Garcia State Park and its ranger stations, a few other buildings, and Mondo-a-GoGo. Signs on the highway imply that these places may be in the city as well: Oven Mitt World, Uncle Stumpy's Animal Park, Ghetti's Gators, Crawdad Hut (this sign claims that this restaurant is closed), Big Lady Restaurant, Harmonica Barn, and the City Sign Company. Mondo a-GoGo Mondo a-GoGo is where Eddy's Brother works and lives. It is an ocean-themed amusement park located at 160 Downtown. It has ticket booths, an arcade, bumper cars, trinkets, a ride called "Mondo," the "House of Depth" (probably a house of mirrors), "Wild Prawn" ride, Squid Dogs (probably just hot dogs), Mermaid Burgers, ice cream, popcorn, corndog, "BOOTY from the sea TREASURE HUNT", "Maneater a-Go-Go" rollercoaster, other rollercoasters, a fun house, a ferris wheel, a merry-go-round out on the boardwalk, and more. Eddy's brother lives in a small trailer park for the amusement park's carnies. His trailer is shaped like a whale.